Filling a Broken Heart
by MagickalStar135
Summary: A young boy is brought to Rivendell after his parents are killed by Orcs Lord Elrond and his sons take the child into their homes and hearts. Before he was King he was Estel the boy raised by elves this is the begining of his story. AU. No Gilraen
1. Tear Stains

**A/N Since I lost the chapters to my other two fic I decided I ought to give you all _something _to read. I have wanted to write one of these fics for the longest time and I thought you might enjoy it! Please note that the conversations between the elves and Estel/Aragorn/the little boy, are in common. The conversations between the elves are in Elvish. I don't know much Elvish though, sorry!**

**Chapter 1: Tear Stains **

****

A little boy, not quite three years of age, walked down the halls of Imladris clutching a blanket. He had tears streaming down his face, but he made no noise other than the sound of his bare feet softly hitting the floor. It was past midnight and few were still awake in the house. The little boy was looking for his parents but he didn't know where they were. He pushed the door open to a random room.

"Mummy? Daddy?" He cried softly. Not seeing his mother or father he continued down the hall pushing doors open. Many of the rooms were empty so no one heard the child's cries.

Elladan woke to the sound of his door being opened and a child's quiet voice asking for his parents. He pushed himself out of bed and walked out of his bedroom. The child who had pushed his door open was walking down the hall leaving teardrops in his wake. Elladan rubbed his eyes and sped up so that he could reach the boy before he opened any more rooms. 

The little boy turned around and saw Elladan only a few feet behind him. He stopped where he was and started sniffling. The little boy sat on the floor and pulled his blanket over him while he started to cry. He was scared of the twin who had brought him back to Rivendell. 

Elladan's heart broke when he heard the desperate cries of the young boy. He didn't know what to do though! He was a warrior not a father; he didn't know how to talk to a child. 

"Daddy…" The little boy ventured. He had seen the twins a few times before and he knew that they knew his father. He was scared right now but he still wanted his parents.

Elladan squatted down next to the little boy and gently lifted the blanket to uncover the little boy's head. 

The little boy lifted his head up and his red-rimmed eyes full of tears locked into Elladan's own grey ones. "Want Mummy." 

  Elladan hesitantly touched the little boy's cheek and wiped away some of the tears. "Shh little one," He whispered.  

Hearing the soothing voice the little boy crawled over to Elladan and into his lap. "Hold you," He cried, lifting his hands up.

Elladan scooped the little boy up into his arms and wrapped him with his blanket. He had never cared for a child before and the trust this one had, was amazing. His father had often told his twin and himself about the unconditional love a child offered, but he had never experienced it. 

"'Dan? Is everything alright brother?" Elladan turned at the sound of his twin's voice. Elrohir was standing in the doorway to his bedroom, his hair sleep tousled and his eyes drooping. Elladan figured he looked no better himself.

"Little Aragorn was crying." Elladan replied, showing his twin the crying child he held in his arms.

Elrohir walked over to his twin and stroked the little boy's soft curly hair. "He is scared."

Elladan nodded. "I know."

The little boy whimpered and dug his head into Elladan's chest. Every few seconds, small sobbing noises would come from the child while he shook in Elladan's hold. "Daddy," he whispered.

"What should we do?" Elrohir asked quietly.

Elladan gently rubbed the child's back absently and looked at his brother. "Let us take him to my bedroom. We should not wake Ada at this time of night."

Elrohir nodded his agreement. "I am going to get another blanket for him."

Elladan agreed and watched as his brother walked down the hall. Elladan whispered soothing words of Elvish to the little boy while he walked back to his bedroom. Elladan entered his room and placed the little boy on his bed. Elladan was horrified when the little boy began to scream and sob loudly. 

"No!" The little boy wailed. "Hold you!" 

Elladan picked the child back up and held him protectively. He had held him this way when they were riding back to Rivendell earlier that night. The child had been in shock and had said nothing. He had made no noise the entire ride.

_The rain poured down and Elladan shielded the tiny child as best he could from the cold rain. He hoped that the little boy would be alright after witnessing the death of both of his parents. _

_"Elladan hold him tightly! You do not want him to fall from the horse!" Elrohir shouted over the sound of the pouring rain._

_"I have him Elrohir, he is not moving at all." Elladan responded._

_"Is he hurt?" Elrohir asked._

_"He has a few scratches from where his mother hid him in the thorn bush but other than that he is fine." Elladan replied._

_Elrohir nodded. "__Ada__ will want to know what happened."_

_Elladan agreed. "I know, let us make haste. We do not want little Aragorn to get sick from the cold rain."_

Elladan felt the boy's forehead for a fever. He let out a sigh of relief when he found none. Elladan could feel his sleeping shirt becoming damp. He looked down to see the child using it as something to cry into. He sighed and kissed the child's curly-haired head. "It will be all right little one, I am here right now." He whispered.

The door opened and Elladan looked up and watched his brother enter with a thick feather blanket. "Wrap him in this, he is shivering."

Elladan smiled at his brother. "When did you learn about children?"

Elrohir smirked. "Ada told me long ago about them. He told both of us when Arwen was born but you would not listen. You wanted nothing more than to go play outside."

Elladan rolled his eyes. "I guess I should have paid more attention to child care."

Elrohir nodded. "Yes I dare say you should have."

The little boy whimpered again and looked up at Elladan. "Mummy here?" he asked hopefully.

Elladan's face softened and he shook his head. "No little one, Mummy is not here."

The little boy began to sob again and Elladan hugged him tightly; whispering soothing words. 

Elrohir rubbed the little boy's back while Elladan spoke and held him. "He is calming down." Elrohir noted.

Elladan nodded. "I know; we do not want him to get ill from crying too much."

Elrohir shook his head. "He looks so fragile."

"All children are fragile. You two were no exception." The twins turned around to see their father standing in Elladan's doorway. 

"Adar we did not mean to wake you." Elladan told him.

Lord Elrond shook his head and walked over to his children. He had heard the sobbing from the child and he noticed that Elladan held him protectively in his arms. "Is the child alright?"

Elladan shook his head. "He wants his parents. How do I tell him that they are gone?"

Lord Elrond sighed sadly. "I do not think we can do that. As long as we are here and we comfort him, it should help."

"He is so little Ada. We were fully grown when naneth left." Elrohir said quietly.

Lord Elrond was pained at the reminder of his wife. He nodded at his son. "Yes, you were." He agreed. "This little one is no more than a child though. He will not understand the death of his parents."

The little child in Elladan's arms was sniffling softly again. He lifted his head and saw Lord Elrond speaking with his sons. At the sight of the Elf Lord the child gave a watery smile. When he had first ridden into Rivendell with the twins only six hours before, Lord Elrond had spent a few hours with him before putting him to bed.

_Elrond watched as his son's walked towards him. Elladan held a bundle in his arms and Elrond had a suspicious feeling he knew what it was. "Did you find Arathorn and the other rangers?"_

_Elrohir nodded sadly. "They were dead, slaughtered by Orcs. We have their son."_

_Elrond's eyes were full of pain. He looked down at the tiny child in Elladan's arms and picked him up. "You two go change into dry clothes. I will look after Aragorn."_

_The twins nodded and left._

_Elrond held the little child to his chest. It had been many years since he had held a child in his arms but he wished that it could be on better circumstances. He didn't want to think of how the child's parents had been killed mercilessly by Orcs. _

_The little boy in Elrond's arms nuzzled against the elf lord's chest and began to cry. He didn't know any of these people and he didn't see his parents anywhere. He remembered seeing them fall to the ground with red stuff on them but his childish mind convinced him it had been a game. _

_"Shh little one, I am here for you." Elrond whispered while he walked to his bathing room. _

_"Daddy?" the child cried._

_"Daddy is not here." Elrond replied kindly. The boy began to sob uncontrollably but Elrond soothed him. He spoke kind words into the child's ear until the boy quieted. _

_His sobs were reduced to sniffles and he looked up at Elrond. "Cold." He shivered from the wet clothing that clung to his small body. _

_Elrond smiled and stopped one of the servants in the hall. "Please bring me warm water and children's clothing." _

_The servant nodded and smiled at the little boy. "Yes milord." He hurried off to do as he was told._

_Elrond entered the bathing room and set the little boy on the floor. He quickly knelt beside him so the boy would not cry. He removed the wet clothing and diaper and then wrapped a soft towel around the child's body. He dried him off and held the child to his chest whilst he waited for the servant to return with warm water. _

_"Ah nice," the little boy muttered while Elrond held him._

_There was a knock at the door and Elrond opened it to find the servant with a big tub of water. "Thank you; please place it in the bathing chamber."_

_The servant did as he was told and then left the elf lord and human child._

_Elrond unwrapped the boy from the towel and placed him in the empty bathing tub. He poured a little less than half of the tub water in with the little boy who fidgeted. He washed the little boy with soap and lavender oil to calm him down. Elrond smiled as he saw the boy yawn. He rinsed him with the rest of the water, careful not to get any of the soap in his eyes. _

_The little boy giggled as the warm water poured over his head. He tried to hold some of it in his hands but it slipped through his fingers. He laughed and looked up at the elven lord. He reached his hand out and wrapped his tiny hand around three of Elrond's fingers. With his other hand he rubbed his eye, signaling that he was sleepy. _

_Elrond picked the little boy up and wrapped him in a towel. He cuddled the boy and dressed him in the clothes the servant had brought him. They were too big but would do fine as something to sleep in. He put fresh linen around the boy to serve as a diaper. He was pretty sure the boy knew how to use the bathroom but he didn't want to risk it. After the child was dressed he carried him to a room close to where his son's slept and laid him on the bed. The boy instantly fell asleep and Elrond watched him sleep before he silently left the room._

"Hold you!" the little boy said loudly, reaching for Elrond.

Elladan handed the child to his father who held him with practiced hands and years of experience. "He likes you adar." Elladan commented.

Elrond smiled. "He needs to sleep."

The child rubbed both his eyes with his small fists. "Sleepy." He muttered before nestling into Elrond's chest and closing his eyes.

Elrohir and Elladan chuckled at the child's antics whilst their father held him.

"What are we going to do with him Ada?" Elrohir asked.

"What else could we do with Isildur's heir?" Elrond asked. "He will stay here. He is a distant relative of ours."

Elladan nodded; they knew that. "He will live with us then?" 

Elrond nodded. "Yes, he will grow up with us."

"As our charge?" Elrohir asked.

"As your adopted brother," Elrond answered. 

The twins smiled contentedly and looked at the little boy with tear stains on his face. He was their brother, their adopted brother. 

**How did you like it? More chapters are on their way! Please read and review! Thanks for looking over my fic Lauren!**


	2. Sad Smiles

**A/N I am happy this was enjoyed! I haven't really decided how long this fic is going to be just because I hadn't really meant to write it. ^-^ I will definitely finish it so don't worry about that! It might take longer for me to update because I have to re-write _Words Will Break My Spirit_ and _Friendship is a Light of Hope_. *grumbles* Stupid computer lost it. Once again I must apologize for my Elvish. I am not an expert on the language! Well I hope you enjoy chapter 2! **

**TotallyObsessedwithLOTR****: Yes, I meant to alter the cannon. I did forget to put that in the description though. Thanks for reminding me! I'm glad you think it's nice! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chibi**** noin: Aw thanks! I am happy you like the flashbacks. Here is more! I hope it is soon enough for you!**

**Lady Jaina: Heehee glad you love it!**

**Catmint: Aw thanks! I am so happy you like it. Thank you for telling me the proper age! I couldn't find it in the appendix so I asked my friend and they said he was three. I changed it though! As soon as I read your review I went back and altered it. Heehee. Oh I am so happy you think this is going to be a brilliant fic. I need to write something while I rack my brain trying to remember the chapters to my previous fics! Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Silvertongue****: Heehee glad you think it is a great first chapter. Here is more soon!**

**Chloe Amethyst: I am happy you like this story. I hope that if you read the others you will enjoy them just as much! Thank your for the compliment! I have a three-year-old cousin so I am trying to write Aragorn's actions like hers. I haven't seen her recently but I am trying! Please tell me if I mess up on it! Oh I hope you like this chapter!**

**Shadowfaxgal27: Heehee hello mellon-nin! I am happy you like the "Hold you." My little cousin does that when she is really sleepy and wants to be picked up. It is adorable! I thought I ought to add it in there since she is a little kid. I am happy this story made you feel good! You're so sweet! Oh I know losing documents is horrible; I hate it! I not only lost my documents, I lost my computer's entire memory! I had a bunch of viruses on it from my sister. UGH she downloaded music off of other computers and she got viruses! *grumbles* She is no longer allowed on! Oh it would suck if you lost all of those fic documents! That is a lot. Well I hope you like this chapter!**

**Trustingfriendship****: Oh I am happy you like little Estel fics. I hope you continue to enjoy this one!**

**Fire faerie: I am happy you like this fic so far! I have updated as quickly as possible! (Well I guess I could have updated a few hours ago but still…I did update fast!)**

**Haldir's**** Heart and Soul: Heehee you seem to enjoy all of my fics! Heehee I am happy you like this one and are waiting for the next ones! It makes me feel so good to know you are reading!**

**Allie5: Heehee Allie is my name. (Well it's really Allison but still, I go by Allie.) Sorry just had to add that in there. Oh I know! Fatherly Elrond fics make me happy too. ^-^ They give me a warm fuzzy feeling that I can't get rid of. *sighs happily* It is nice! I hope you feel better after the night you had. (I don't know what happened but since you mentioned it I hope this does cheer you up a bit!) You're welcome; it was my pleasure to write something you enjoyed!**

**Someone Reading: Heehee I am so happy you think this is precious! *dances* I made you sniffle! Oh wow do I sound evil…Oh well I like making people sniffle, it lets me know that people are enjoying the fic. ^-^ Oh definitely; of course I will give more chapters! I love having people read. No need to thank me, I thank you for reviewing!**

**Leggylover03: Oh I am so happy you enjoyed it! *jumps up and down* I hope you enjoy this update! I did it as fast as possible! Oh btw I like your fics too, would you update soon? **

**AtemisiaQuill****: Thanks! I am so happy you liked it! I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I'm trying to update fast! **

**Lil-whitlighter111488: Thank you! I'm happy you liked this chapter! Don't worry, I'll keep writing. Oh and don't fret, I will definitely continue with _Words Will Break My Spirit_! I am just writing this to tide everyone over whilst I work on re-writing the chapters that were lost. It really sucks that I lost them but don't worry, I will be posting again for that fic soon!**

**Elvish Translations: **

**Ada****: Dad/daddy**

**Adar: Father**

**Ionath-nin: My sons**

**Ion-nin: My son**

**Estel: Hope (also Aragorn's Elvish name)**

**Gwanur: Brother**

**Tithen pen: Little one**

**Chapter 2: Sad Smiles**

****

"He is asleep," Elrond said to his sons. "I am going to take him back to his room. You two ought to get some rest. Tomorrow you are going to help me settle the child."

Elrohir and Elladan nodded to their father. 

"Ada, should we not refer to him by his name?" Elladan asked.

Elrond paused. "I do not wish to call him by Aragorn any longer. It would be dangerous if anyone from the outside heard of him."

"But Ada, we cannot simply call him 'boy'." Elrohir argued.

Elrond smiled. "I know that Elrohir, but we cannot call him Aragorn either."

"What do you suggest?" Elladan questioned.

"I am not too sure. An elven name would be an obvious choice though. If he is to live with us it would make more sense if he had an elven name." Elrond answered.

His sons nodded. 

"Yes, that would make sense; but what?" Elrohir probed.

Elrond suppressed a chuckle. Sometimes his children were just too curious. "I do not yet know what name he will use."

"Well we need to name him Ada. I do not want to say 'hello little one' until you decide on a name!" Elladan replied in a half teasing half serious tone.

His father had to keep from rolling his eyes as he looked down at the sleeping boy. "I have an idea but I am still not sure if it is appropriate."

Elrohir narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his father. "It is not something he will be taunted for is it Ada?" 

Elrond chuckled. "Do you think he will be teased if I name him Estel?"

"Hope?" Elrohir demanded horrified.

"I think it suits him." Elladan argued. 

"Gwanur, you cannot honestly think that he will be able to survive if he is named Hope." Elrohir replied. 

"Peace you two; I think it is a good name. It does suit him," Elrond looked pointedly at Elrohir. "He is the hope of men. His name is Estel." 

Elrohir smiled timidly. "It is a good name Ada." He mumbled. 

Elrond smiled at his son. "You two go back to bed."

They nodded.

Elladan walked over to his father and gave him a hug, being careful to avoid crushing Estel. "Good night Ada," he kissed Estel's head. "Good night Estel." 

Elrohir did the same but added. "I really do think it is a good name."

Elrond and Elladan chuckled.

Elrond turned and walked out of Elladan's room. "Good night ionath-nin." He said quietly before exiting the room.  

The twins went to their respectable beds and were soon sleeping. 

Elrond walked down the hall holding Estel in his arms. The two-year-old child was so small and adorable. Elrond's heart went out to the boy who had lost his parents at such a young age. He couldn't help but feel protective of the child; he was so little. 

The little boy stirred in Elrond's arms and cried out. "Daddy!" 

"Shh tithen pen," Elrond whispered to the little boy. 

Estel let out a small cry. "Daddy," he whimpered. Estel looked around for his parents once more and not seeing them he began to cry. 

Elrond gently rubbed the boy's back while he walked down the hall to the room Estel would be sleeping in. "Shh Estel," he said soothingly. 

Estel quieted at the sound of Elrond's voice but he wrapped his little arms securely around the elf lord's neck. "Mummy; want Mummy." 

Elrond shifted the boy's weight from his side and supported the boy better for the way he was holding onto his neck. "Mummy is not here right now." He whispered, trying to keep Estel calm.

Estel whimpered but made no other sounds. 

Elrond entered the room and walked to a chair; he pulled it closer to the bed using one hand. He sat down and gently rocked Estel; whispering soft words of comfort in Elvish to keep Estel quiet. Though Estel didn't understand the language Elrond knew he would welcome a soothing voice. 

Estel quickly fell asleep to the gentle rocking and the sound of the soothing voice. He snuggled up to the warm body and arms of security.

Elrond rocked the little boy and continued speaking to Estel long after he had fallen asleep. Whenever Elrond tried to place Estel in the bed he would wake up and cry to be held. 

After a few hours the sun started to rise and Elrond could feel some of the warmth spill onto his face. He felt Estel starting to stir in his arms and he smiled when bright silver eyes opened and locked with his own grey ones. 

There was a soft knock at the door and Elladan entered with his twin right behind him. 

"Good morning Ada," Elladan said. "Estel." He added, nodding at the child. 

"Good morning Ada, Estel." Elrohir echoed. 

Estel looked at the two and then hid his head in Elrond's chest. He trusted the elf lord who had held him and comforted him through the night. The identical twins were another matter all together. He remembered them from the night before when one of them had held and comforted him, but he also remembered when they had come during the rain. 

_The little boy watched from the thorn bush that his mother had placed him in while ugly creatures whacked metal things at his parents. Motionless people that he knew lay on the ground with red stuff leaking from their mouths; it made the boy shudder. He saw his mother fall to the ground, red stuff pouring from her chest. _

_"Stay…there Aragorn," she whispered before her eyes glazed over. _

_The little boy let out a cry. "Mummy!"_

_No one heard the sound of a little boy cry out over the torrent of rain, nor did they hear the sound of two horses approaching._

_Identical people dismounted and went to aid the last few people who were still fighting. _

_The little boy watched the raven-haired people fight but it was all in vain. The people they were helping soon fell to the ground motionless like the others; the little boy's father was among them. He watched as the identical people made the ugly creatures fall to the ground like the others. _

_The identical people turned and looked among the motionless people as though searching for someone. The little boy watched them and let out a whimper when they got close to his hiding place. He felt strong arms pick him up but he was too scared to kick or cry for his parents; instead he just looked at the identical strangers. _

Elrond noticed the change in the child and looked at his sons. "He is shy of you. You should spend time with him today and see if he warms up to you."

The twins nodded and sat down on the bed facing their father. 

"What would you like us to do? You said you would want our help with Estel today." Elrohir said. 

Elrond nodded. "One of you could bathe him for me. I need to ask about clothes and other things for him."

The twins looked at their father, slightly scared. 

"What if we hurt him or the water is too hot?" Elladan asked. 

Elrond sighed; he should have given his sons more experience with children when Arwen had been an elfling. "Check the water before you put him in the tub; as for hurting him, just do not drop or strike him and he should be fine."

"What should I do Ada?" Elrohir asked. "I think Elladan wants to bathe the child."

"Estel," Elrond corrected. 

"Yes; Estel," Elrohir replied.  

"Elrohir, will you please find Glorfindel and alert him that there is a child in the house that is going to be living with us?" Elrond asked. 

Elrohir nodded. "Yes Ada. Should I tell him to come find you?"

"Yes; thank you Elrohir." Elrond said.

"Would you like us to do these things now Ada?" Elladan asked.

Elrond looked at his sons. "I would like for Elrohir to find Glorfindel but I think you had better wait until after Estel eats to give him a bath. I have never seen a child who stayed clean after eating."

Elladan nodded. "I do not wish to clean him up twice."

Elrond smiled. "I would not wish to do that either ion-nin." 

Elrohir smiled at his brother and father. "I will go find Glorfindel; I will see you at breakfast." He walked from the room and closed the door softly behind him. 

"Elladan, take Estel from me. I think I should change myself before I go looking for clothing designed for Estel." Elrond was still wearing a sleeping robe. 

Elladan chuckled at his father and took the little boy. To Elladan's horror Estel began to cry as soon as he left Elrond's arms. "Ada!" Elladan cried.

Elrond chuckled and went to his son. "Shh Estel, be a good boy for Elladan." He told the child soothingly. 

Estel quieted and rested his head against Elladan's chest. "Want Mummy," he said to Elladan as Elrond walked from the room.

Elladan smiled sadly at the little boy. "Mummy is not here right now tithen pen." Elladan replied absently in Elvish. He laughed at himself when he realized what he was doing and immediately switched to common. "Mummy is not here right now Estel." He corrected himself. 

"Where she?" Estel asked. 

Elladan gave the boy a sad smile. "She is…" he figured there was no point in lying to the child. "She is gone."

Estel frowned and tears sprang to his eyes. "Want her." 

Elladan cuddled him. "I know but she is not here."

"She comes soon?" He asked.

Elladan shook his head, his heart breaking for the little boy. "No little Estel; she does not come."

Estel's lower lip trembled and tears started to spill from his eyes. "Mummy," he whimpered quietly. 

Elladan kissed his curly hair. "Do not worry little one, I am here for you right now."

Estel nodded his head and curled up in Elladan's arms crying softly. 

Elladan realized then just how precious this child was. He promised himself that he would not let any more suffering harm the precious bundle he held in his arms. Elladan walked out of the room and passed some of the serving staff on his way. They all gave Estel sad smiles. Elladan knew that his father must have alerted the staff about the human child, and it made him feel good to have a child among them. It had been a long time since laughter had graced the halls of Imladris; Elladan hoped that Estel would help to restore it. 

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, please review again! Thanks to Lauren for reading this over for me!**


	3. Drying Tears

**A/N I have been so happy with the reviews I'm getting!! I really do want to apologize for taking so long to re-write the chapters to my other fics. :-( I am still working on them though so don't worry, they will be updated soon! Oh for those of you who get my new chapters on Author Alert, I updated Friendship is a _Light of Hope_. I doubt you got an alert because I was replacing a chapter. **

**Response to Reviewers:**

**Leggylover03: Thanks for the compliment! I know I just love writing fluffy fics. *grins***

**Beling****: Aw thanks! I am so happy you are enjoying this fic and that you like how I've written a young child. Oh yes, the twins do love their new little brother. Heehee**

**Cookie: Thank you, I am happy you like this! Oh yes…Well I made a mistake on the age and went back yesterday to change it. I feel pretty stupid. *embarrassed laugh* I am so thrilled at the compliment! Don't worry, I will be posting fast!**

**Zammy****: Oh yes, little fluffy fics are precious! I love writing fluff, glad you enjoy it!**

**Catmint: Heehee I am sorry I made the mistakes. I checked it over! I even had my friend check it over! *sighs* Oh well. I am happy you are enjoying this fic; I'll ask my mom to read this over real quick when I finish. (I feel bad making you beta all my LotR fics!) I hope you like this chapter! **

**Someone Reading: You have no idea how much I look forward to your reviews! Oh I know; the twins have no idea what they're doing. That's why Elrohir stuck Elladan with Estel! Oh I am so happy you like the mundane scenes. I remember hearing about raising children and I am trying my hardest to write what I've heard. Of course since I'm only fifteen and I don't have a child of my own, I don't know what it's like. I am trying to make it seem real because I don't want a bunch of people telling me how I don't write this correctly. (I hope if I do mess up people will tell me!) Wow I sound pompous…I'm so happy you liked the last chapter I hope you like this one too!!! **

**Haldir's**** Heart and Soul: YAY I made you cry!!! *hands you a tissue* I love making people cry!! I hope you like this chapter!!!!**

**Lil-whitelighter111488: Yay I am so happy you like it! No, Estel won't meet Arwen in this fic. Sorry if I disappointed you! **

**Feanen****: Interesting; good? I hope so because I really want people to enjoy this fic! **

**Jacquelinestel****: Thanks! I really don't know how to portray a baby or a toddler so I am hoping I am doing a good job. My little cousin (whom I haven't seen in a year) acted this way when she was three. I hope I do it right! I am so happy you like this story! It makes me feel soooo good!**

**Shadowfaxgal27: Oh I love your reviews! You always have something really nice to say and it makes me feel so good! Oh I know I just want to reach into my story and grab the two-year-old and hug him so tight! *sighs* Oh well I can't do that. : ( I know poor little kid lost his parents at such a young age! Oh I hope he learns to love Elladan and Elrohir soon too, they like him! Aw that is so adorable about your friend's little brother! That is too funny! Him seeing Aragorn and yelling "Ariel!" I think that is cute! Thank you for the wonderful compliments! Here is a quick update!**

**ArtemisiaQuill****: Aw thanks! I am really trying hard to depict the characters correctly! Heehee glad you didn't see any mistakes!!!**

**Vi Janaway: Thanks, I'm glad you think so! **

**Chibi**** noin: Heehee the few times I have babysat a little kid they get filthy when they eat so I decided I ought to write that in there. ^-^ Aw your little bro sounds cute! Heehee small and innocent! Little kids are adorable! Sorry about the ending *sighs* I tried! Hope you like this chapter more!**

**Sio****: Aw thanks! I am happy you like the interaction between the El's, Estel, and Elrond! *huggles* Heehee it makes me so happy!!!! I can't seem to find enough 'Estel in Rivendell for the first time' fics so I decided I should write my own! *sighs* I wish I could find more but most people center on the friendship fics between Aragorn and Legolas. (WHICH I LOVE AND WRIT TOO!!!!!) I am so happy you think I have done well with the characters, I am really trying! I hope you like this chapter!!! **

**Coolio02: Oh I know he is just so adorable!!!! I know poor baby *sniffles* he misses his parents and don't know where they are. Poor guy! Here is the post, hope it is soon enough!**

**Chapter 3: Drying Tears**

Elrohir walked down the hall looking for Glorfindel. He knew why his father wanted him to find the blond elf; so that he wouldn't be surprised when he saw a child in the house again. Elrohir chuckled as he remembered his own childhood. Since Glorfindel was one of his father's good friends he had played a big role in his life. Elrohir shook his head as he remembered his father and Glorfindel giving Elladan and him their first lesson in sword fighting. 

_"Glorfindel do not give my sons a sharp sword!" Elrond ordered._

_"__Ada__ I do not want that one!" the elfling cried pointing at the dull blade he had been given. _

_"Elrohir you will not use a sharp sword that is as big as you are to learn with! You will not only kill yourself but you will hurt your brother and the rest of us. Do you wish to hurt us?" Elrond asked his son._

_Elrohir nodded._

_"What?" Elrond cried dismayed. _

_Elrohir nodded and then shook his head quickly. "Heehee sorry __Ada__."___

_Elrond was confused so he turned around and saw Glorfindel smiling. "What did you do?"_

_"Nothing," Glorfindel replied mocking hurt._

_"Yes he did __Ada__, he told me to hurt people!" Elrohir said trying to be helpful._

_Elrond rubbed his temples and called an end to the weapons lesson._

Elrohir chuckled and kept walking down the hall. Glorfindel rarely baited his father like that anymore, but it was amusing when they did argue. He sighed and knocked on the door to Glorfindel's rooms. 

The door opened only a few seconds later to reveal a blond elf wearing a smile. He was well groomed and looked happy. "Have you come to walk me to breakfast Elrohir?" Glorfindel asked amused.

Elrohir smiled at his old teacher and shook his head. "I will walk with you but that was not the intent I had when I knocked on your door."

"Oh, a pray tell why you are here." Glorfindel prompted.

"How do you feel about children in our house?" Elrohir asked.

Glorfindel looked at Elrohir. "Well I really have no say in the matter seeing how your father is Lord of Imladris; but if you are asking if I approve of the human child, I do." 

Elrohir's face broke into a smile. "He is a sweet child."

"All children are sweet; you and your twin happened to be menaces as well, however." Glorfindel teased the younger elf. 

Elrohir laughed. "Would you like to go to breakfast? I think I heard the bell chime not too long ago."

"Aye, that was indeed the bell; for I heard it as well." Glorfindel replied. 

Elrohir nodded. "Shall we head down?"

Glorfindel smiled. "Let us go."

When Glorfindel and Elrohir arrived at the breakfast table they found Elladan holding a small child who was crying. Elladan was drying his tears and the small boy was just sniffling now. 

Glorfindel went over to Elladan. "Is he alright?"

Elladan shook his head. "No, he misses his parents and I do not know how to say they are dead."

Glorfindel looked mournful. "I do not know how to tell a child something of that nature."

Elladan sighed. "Hopefully my adar will know what to say."

Glorfindel smiled slightly. "Speak with him after you give the little one his bath." He recommended, looking at the eggs that were coating the little boy's face. 

"Father named him Estel." Elladan informed him. 

Glorfindel smiled. "Hope is a good name for you little Estel." He said to the child. 

Estel grabbed some of the material of Elladan's tunic in his hand and dug his face into Elladan's chest. 

"He is a little shy," Glorfindel commented. 

Elladan smiled and looked down at the child who had succeeded in ridding his face of egg but had smeared it all over Elladan's chest. Elladan sighed. "I think I may need to clean myself up as well."

Glorfindel chuckled at the younger elf and went to sit up near Elrond. "Good morning _mellon-nin_." 

Elrond smiled at his long time friend. "Do you like the child?" 

Glorfindel smiled back. "Yes, he looks like a good boy."

 Elrond nodded. "I hope he will not mind being raised here."

"Do not fret Elrond," Glorfindel said. "He will enjoy being here just as much as we all do."

Elrond gave his friend a thankful smile. "He will have to learn Elvish."

Glorfindel chuckled. "Aye that he will."

Elladan looked up from where he was sitting and called to his father. "Ada, did you find clothes for Estel?"

Elrond nodded. "Yes Elladan, and do not yell."

"I am not yelling, Adar." Elladan called.

Elrond shook his head. "The clothes are in his room on the bed."

Elladan nodded. "Thank you Adar; may I be excused?" 

Elrond nodded. "Take Elrohir with you."

Elrohir looked up startled. "I thought you wanted Elladan to bathe Estel."

"You are free are you not ion-nin?" Elrond asked.

Elrohir nodded slowly. 

"Good, then you may help your brother bathe and dress Estel." Elrond told them pleasantly.

"Ada I do not understand why one of the maids cannot do this." Elrohir said.

"'Ro stop complaining," Elladan hissed. 

"I am not complaining!" Elrohir hissed back angrily.

"Boys stop fighting." Elrond ordered. 

They both lowered their heads sheepishly. "Sorry Adar," they mumbled embarrassed.  

Elladan stood up from the table holding Estel in his arms. "Good day Adar; Glorfindel."

Elrohir said the same thing and the two left with Estel.

Glorfindel turned to his friend. "They will both be considerably less dry than they are now when they finish bathing the toddler."

Elrond chuckled and finished his breakfast.

Elladan and Elrohir headed to Estel's room and took him into the bathing chamber. 

"Elrohir would you get the clothes Ada laid out for him?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir nodded and went to get the clothes.

"Well little one, are you ready for a bath?" Elladan asked. He was relieved that a servant had already filled the tub and had left plenty of warm water to rinse Estel off with when they finished. 

As soon as Elladan put Estel on the ground tears sprang into Estel's eyes. "No, hold you!"

"No Estel, you must take a bath." Elladan chided. 

Estel shook his head. "No," he said crossly. 

Elrohir walked back in the room carrying the new clothes and a towel with him. "Here it is."

Elladan nodded at his twin and started to remove the shirt Estel had worn to bed. "Would you put bubbles in the tub? I remember Ada saying something once about how children like bubbles."

Elrohir nodded and poured some soapy mixture into the tub and stirred it up. Elrohir looked at Elladan and smirked. "You are almost as dirty as Estel."

Elladan rolled his eyes. "He smeared eggs and other things on me during breakfast."

Elrohir laughed. "How did he manage to get egg in his hair?" he asked, plucking egg out of the child's curly hair. 

Elladan shrugged. "He is a child."

Estel looked at the two bicker in Elvish and then laughed and pointed. The twins were completely confused and paid him no mind. 

Elladan had managed to remove the soiled clothing and had piled it on the floor. It was covered in milk, spittle, egg, and some bread crumbs. Estel had the same things coating his body and hair but that would all come off in the bath. He lifted the naked child and put him in the warm water.

Estel screeched as soon as he was in the water and began to splash the twins with water. "Out!" 

The twins sighed. They had never bathed a child before but it wasn't turning out to be much fun. Elladan had a firm hold on the boy while Elrohir rubbed him down thoroughly with soap. 

They worked quickly but somehow the slippery boy managed to get away from them. He was trying to get out when he slipped on the floor of the tub and fell. He was submerged in the water for no more than a second but when he was pulled out by two extremely frightened elven twins, he screamed and cried as though he was being murdered. 

Elrohir immediately took him out of the water and wrapped him in a towel. "Shh little Estel, we are sorry." 

Elladan muttered similar words of comfort but in the grey tongue. 

Estel's crying subsided and he soon began to relax in Elrohir's arms. He began to play with Elrohir's braids and was soon giggling. 

Elrohir and Elladan both relaxed but they still felt as though they had nearly drowned the child. 

"Estel I am sorry," Elrohir whispered to the child. 

"What happened?" Both twins jumped at the sound of their father's voice. 

The twins turned guilty faces to their father and wouldn't quite meet his eyes. 

"We nearly drowned him Ada," Elladan whispered.

"He slipped and fell in the tub." Elrohir added.

Elrond looked at his sons and took the giggling human child from Elrohir's arms. "He looks fine now. You did a good job with him."

"We nearly killed him!" Elladan protested. 

Elrond chuckled. "I think he is fine now. Boys, children get hurt a lot and they often fall down. The fact that he is fine now is a good thing."

The twins looked apprehensively at Estel who was now fidgeting and squirming in Elrond's arms. 

"Down," Estel ordered.

Elrond smiled and put the child on the floor. "Try to get his clothes on him."

They nodded. 

"What would you like us to do afterwards?" Elrohir asked. 

Elrond looked at his sons. "You should probably change your clothes unless you wish to remain looking as though you fell in a wading pool. I must speak with Erestor and Glorfindel. I will see you when I finish."

 The twins nodded and began to dress Estel. 


	4. Playing Games

Chapter 4: Play Games

Elladan and Elrohir managed to get the clothes on Estel. The little boy didn't help them much but they got him dressed. The bathing room was a mess. There was water on the walls and little wet hand prints all over the place. 

"Heehee," Estel giggled. He was looking at the two sopping wet wet elves with annoyed expressions on their faces. 

"I am going to change. You take care of him Elrohir." Elladan muttered.

"Oh no dear brother, you cannot do that. He is your little brother as well." Elrohir replied. 

Elladan looked at his twin. "I took care of him for the morning, you baby sit for the afternoon. He is a sweet little boy," his eyes softened when he looked at Estel who was playing with the cloth they had used to scrub him. 

Elrohir opened the door. "Come on Estel."

Estel kept playing with the cloth and ignored Elrohir. 

"Estel?" Elrohir asked. 

Elladan hid a grin. "I do not think he knows his name as of yet Elrohir."

Elrohir chuckled. "Of course," he grabbed the little boy's hand. "Come on Estel."

Estel looked up at Elrohir and walked out of the room. 

Elladan laughed at the startled look on Estel's face. "I think he is confused."

Elrohir looked down at Estel and smiled. "Did I confuse you?" 

Estel smiled and stuck out his tongue. 

The twins looked bewildered but eventually laughed. 

Elladan smiled at his two brothers. "I will see you later. Elrohir we have to speak with the border patrol later today." 

Elrohir shook his head. "I am going to spend time with Estel. You talk to them."

Elladan nodded. "Alright, I will meet up with you both later."

Elrohir smiled. "I will see you later." Elrohir picked Estel up and held him like he was sitting in a chair. "Say goodbye to Elladan Estel."

Estel looked up at Elrohir and then at Elladan. He lifted his hand and waved. "Bye, bye." 

Elladan laughed and went to his room.

Elrohir looked at the little boy. "I need to change my clothes."

Estel nodded, not really caring about what Elrohir said. "I see Mummy and Daddy soon?"

Elrohir shook his head. "No Estel, you will not see them again."

Estel had tears in his eyes and started to sob. "Mummy!"

"Shh Estel, I have you," Elrohir whispered. 

Estel pushed against Elrohir. "No you, want Mummy."

Elrohir sighed; it was so hard to take care of a child. "Do you want to play?"

Estel looked thoughtful for a minute but then nodded. "Okay." 

Elrohir let out his breath and brought Estel to his bedroom. He put Estel on the floor and took some dry clothes out of his closet. He quickly dressed, keeping an eye on Estel the whole time.  

"Play?" Estel asked Elrohir.

Elrohir nodded. "Alright, let us play. Which game are you fond of?"

"Hide and Peek," Estel said grinning. 

Elrohir sighed; he hated Hide and Go Seek. Ever since he had been a child he had hated the game. He was always found first and then stayed 'It' for the rest of the game. He decided he ought to play with Estel though; he would stay 'It' the whole time if it would keep the boy happy. "Alright Estel; we will play Hide and Go Seek."

Estel smiled brightly up at Elrohir. He took Elrohir's hand and tried to drag the elf out of the bedroom. "Let's go!"

Elrohir laughed at the child and allowed himself to be dragged outside of his bedroom by a two-year-old.  Elrohir decided they should probably go outside and play but Estel seemed to have other ideas. He broke away from Elrohir and ran down the hall. He pushed open a door and Elrohir had to run after him before he opened it the whole way. "Estel, no!" Elrohir scolded. 

Estel looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Sorry…" he began to cry.

"Estel, Estel I am sorry. Please do not cry," Elrohir pleaded; bending down to be eye level with the child. 

The door opened the rest of the way and Lord Elrond stepped outside of the room. "What is going on Elrohir?" 

Estel, seeing the elf lord ran over and buried his head into Elrond's legs. "Hold you." 

Elrond picked the child up and held him. "What happened ion-nin?" He asked Elrohir. 

Elrohir looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor and smiled slightly. 

The door opened again and Glorfindel stepped out and grinned when he saw Elrohir. "I have heard about people paying respect to their lord Elrohir, but this is going a little too far done you think?"

Elrohir blushed crimson and Elrond glared at his advisor. 

"Sorry Adar," Elrohir mumbled. He quickly stood up and gave a small smile. "Estel and I were going to play games but he started to run down the hall. He was pushing the door open to your study and I scolded him."

"Is that why he was crying?" Elrond asked. 

Elrohir nodded. "I think I scared him."

"My advice is not to worry Elrohir." Glorfindel said with a small smile. "You did nothing wrong."

Elrond looked exasperated at his friend. "Would you let me teach my children?"

Glorfindel chuckled. "You asked for my help many years ago, that is what I am doing; helping."

Elrond muttered something that sounded very much like, 'Go help somewhere else.' 

Elrohir started to laugh. "I am sorry, that is not funny." He said when his father glared at him.

Elrond sighed. "Glorfindel is right though Elrohir. Do not feel bad about scolding him; he should not be doing things like that."

"But he is a child Ada!" Elrohir protested. "I should not yell at him."

"I did not tell you to yell at him," Elrond said, putting Estel on the floor. "But even children need discipline Elrohir."

"Should he not be having fun?" Elrohir asked.

"Of course he should have fun, but he should not be misbehaving. Do not yell or strike him, just tell him what he is doing wrong and reprimand him. Do you understand Elrohir?" Elrond asked his son.

Elrohir nodded. "Yes, maybe we should read a book." 

Elrond chuckled. "No, play a game with him. He is a toddler; he needs to run off his energy."

"Ada, how long will it take Estel to learn Elvish?" Elrohir asked. 

Elrond shook his head. "I do not know Elrohir. In the meantime I would suggest speaking to him in Elvish. If he is to learn our language he must be taught it."

"What about his name?" Elrohir asked. 

"He will learn it in time. Do not address him by his old name, use only Estel." Elrond told his son. 

Elrohir nodded. "Come on Estel," he said in Elvish. 

Estel looked up and followed Elrohir when he saw that he was walking away. 

Elrond looked at Glorfindel who smiled. "You have another son mellon-nin." 

Elrond smiled. "I am cursed."

Glorfindel chuckled and put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "You are lucky."

Elrond smiled. "You like the child?"

Glorfindel nodded. "How could I not? He is a sweet boy."

Elrond sighed, relieved. "He is a sweet child."

High pitched giggles of a little boy followed by a muffled yelp floated up the stairs. After a few seconds Elrohir called up the stairs. "We are just playing games Ada!" 

Elrond and Glorfindel chuckled and went back to their meeting with Erestor. 

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Chibi**** noin: Aw you're lucky to have such a cute little brother! Heehee I am glad you liked Elrohir's first sword lesson. I had to put a bit of humor in the fic. I don't want it to be all fluff. LOL I agree with you about Elrond. I think I wrote something in here about how he is "cursed" Heehee. Raising all those kids. Wow, I really do pity the Lord of Imladris. I am happy that I don't have to raise Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and Estel! That would be too much! Oh I love bubbles too! I thought it would be mean of me to give them too much trouble while dressing the wet and slippery child. That would be so mean of me. **

**Chloe Amethyst: Oh I am so happy you think this is a good story! I love hearing that about my fics. Yeah, most people do tend to write about them fighting Orcs. I like to write more along these lines, I think it is more fun. Oh thank you so much for the compliment! I have a big family; even though I am the oldest out of two children I have a lot of cousins. I have cousins from the age of one all the way to twenty-four; and everywhere in between! Your son sounds adorable. I've met a bunch of shy children but never a six year-old. He sounds like a sweetie. Does he have a lot of energy? Oh I know, children give the best orders and they always seem to sound as if they have authority. I know, I normally wonder where the servants are because most people don't talk about them. They are lords; they are going to have many servants running around doing things for them. Yes, exposing a child who is scared and upset to a bunch of strangers would not help. It would scare them so badly. He is a smart man, he knows what to do. Oh I am so happy you are enjoying this, I hope you liked this chapter as much as the others. **

**Beling****: Heehee they have a little brother now. They are going to have to grow up a little! Oh I am happy you like it, I hope you continue to read!**

**Catmint: Ok, I'll send more of my LotR fics to you! You are so helpful! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others! Oh I know, the twins are just so funny!**

**Zammy****: Heehee I am so happy you liked the twins getting soaked from Estel's bath. I thought it was funny too. ^^ I am happy you like. Here is another update!**

**Lil-whitelighter111488: Yeah, it would suck if they didn't get along! I am happy you liked the chapter. Continue to read!**

**ArtemisiaQuill****: Baby cousins are sooo sweet! I love mine to death! Heehee *blushes* thanks for the compliments!**

**Jacquelinestel****: LOL glad you like the bath! Oh I love to write little kids, they are fun to write. Oh the twins were freaking out. It was sooo funny! Yup you can be persistent, but since I finished this chapter I can be persistent. UPDATE!!! **

**Alariel****: I know, you would expect for him to be sort of a mean person, but since he was raised by such a nice family you can see how he turned out so well. Heehee I am glad you are looking forward to this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Dark Dragon Fire Demon: I am sorry I didn't respond to you last time! I posted just as I got your review. I am soooo happy you like! It is good to know I have MC reviewers! YAY!!!! Hope you liked this chapter Zirk! **

**Someone Reading: Heehee glad you thought it was precious. Yeah, I liked to write the weapons scene. Heehee I am soooo happy you like the sense of humor I gave to Glorfindel. I really don't know much about the character so I am just trying to do my best. Glad you like the way I do him! LOL I know, little kids manage to get a bunch of stuff in their hair and other places. I always have wondered how they manage to get ice cream on the back of their neck. Aw thanks! I am happy you think this makes a sort of RL fic. I hope you like this chapter. You're welcome, I am happy you like this!**

**Allie5: Heehee I love little Estel too! He is so cute! Yes, definitely more Estel/Elrond moments. I love fluffy moments!!! **

**Leggylover03: Heehee glad you liked it!**

**Amthramiel****: I am so happy you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Please read!**

**Lady Jania: Oh I love little Estel stories too! They are fun to write and read! I am happy you like this and how I have the twins reacting. I think they're funny ^^ Heehee. **

**Shadowfaxgal27: Poor twins! Oh I thought it was priceless to have them 'drown' him. Aw thanks for the compliment! Heehee reading at school; I do that all the time! You're welcome; I hope you enjoyed the chapter to _Friendship is a Light of Hope_. I am soooo happy you love that story! It makes me feel so good! I will update soon, promise!**

**Haldir's**** Heart and Soul: Heehee I loved the bath scene too! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Messes

**A/N Most of the conversations with Estel will be in Elvish since they want him to learn the language. Children learn languages quickly (my cousin is fluent in Spanish and he is three. He has lived in ****Spain**** for six days and now speaks the language as easily as I do French and English. Children are truly amazing people.)**

**Chapter 5: Messes**

Elrohir picked himself up off the floor and then grabbed Estel. While they were going down the stairs Estel had gone up behind him and latched onto Elrohir's leg. Elrohir had lost his balance and fallen on to the ground. Estel had giggled and now Elrohir had to admit it was sort of funny. 

"Hurt?" Estel asked Elrohir. He played with the elven twin's braids while they went down the hall. 

Elrohir shook his head and carried Estel to the door. He was looking forward to getting outside so that Estel could run his energy off. He pushed open the door and carried Estel down the steps that led to the courtyard. When they were on the green grass he put Estel down. 

Estel immediately sat on the floor and began to play in the dirt. "Play!"

Elrohir snatched Estel off the floor. "No Estel, we do not play in the dirt." Elrohir said in Elvish. 

Estel gave him a funny look but seemed to understand that he wasn't to play with the wet earth. "Fine," he muttered, disgruntled. 

Elrohir sighed. Since it had rained the night before the ground was damp and there were a few puddles. Elrohir looked slyly at the puddles and then at Estel. "Estel do you wish to play in the puddles?" he pointed to the water that had collected in the little grooves of stone.  

Estel beamed up at Elrohir and nodded. "Down," he commanded. As soon as Elrohir put the child down he seized Elrohir's hand and began to drag him over to the puddle. 

Elrohir grinned. He was going to be in so much trouble when he got inside. "Do you know how to play in a puddle?" Elrohir asked. 

Estel frowned. He didn't understand Elvish but he was beginning to understand a few words. Since he was so little the language came to him easily. He nodded his head. "Yes," he jumped in the puddle managing to splash Elrohir and himself.

Elrohir laughed. He hadn't played in a puddle since he had been a child himself. He kneeled on the ground and splashed Estel with some of the water. Elrohir knew the puddles would be gone in an hour or two since the midday sun was warming everything up. He wanted to make Estel as happy as possible so that he would enjoy being around the elven twin. "Would you like to play Hide and Go Seek now, Estel?" 

Estel had destroyed the puddle and the only hint that a puddle had ever existed were the drops of water surrounding a damp circle. "Yes, play!"

Elrohir chuckled and nodded. "You go hide, I will find you."

Estel nodded and ran to hide behind a pillar. 

Elrohir listened to where Estel went so that he could be sure that Estel didn't run into the stable or the practice ranges. After counting to ten, he turned in the opposite direction Estel had gone in and began to noisily look for the little boy.

Estel giggled and crouched down in his hiding place. He watched Elrohir look for him and squealed in delight when Elrohir found him and tickled him. He liked this playful person who was willing to spend time with him. "Play again!"

Elrohir nodded. "Hide again, I will look for you."

Estel nodded and ran off to hide behind a large tree. They played the game for at least an hour before Estel got tired of it. He went over to Elrohir and pulled on his shirt-tail. "Walk?" he asked pointing at the path that ran to a little stream.

Elrohir nodded. "Alright Estel, we will walk for a little while."

Estel beamed and ran off down the path with Elrohir close behind. 

~*~ 

Elladan was speaking with two elves from the border patrol by the river. They had received word that the Orcs Elladan and Elrohir had killed the night before had more to their group. "Tilon; Salnor, would you two please kill the remaining Orcs? I heard there are only four remaining and I cannot go today." Elladan said to them. He wanted to go and rid Rivendell of the Orcs but he needed to spend time with Estel. He felt a little guilty for not being with the boy now but he needed to talk to these two. He had already finished speaking with the rest of the patrol.

There was a noise in the bushes behind them. They didn't have time to react when a child ran out and collided with Elladan's knee. Elladan lost his balance but was steadied by Tilon. The child, however, was sent sprawling on his back and burst into tears. 

Elladan ran over to the child and picked him up. "Shh Estel, let me see."

Elrohir ran through the bushes a few seconds later and saw Elladan on the floor holding a sobbing Estel. "What did you do to him?" he demanded. 

Tilon and Salnor looked amused and very confused. 

"Who is the child?" Tilon asked.

Elrohir looked at the two as if noticing them for the first time. "He is our little brother."

Salnor looked at Estel. "May I hold him, Elladan? I might be able to quiet him." Salnor had two children of his own.

Elladan hesitated but handed the screaming child to Salnor. 

Salnor took the child and whispered quietly to the little boy. Estel soon stopped his screaming and relaxed in Salnor's arms. He jiggled Estel a little before handing him back to Elladan. "He is a good child my lord." Salnor said smiling. 

Elladan smiled back. "His name is Estel."

Tilon looked at Salnor. "We should go, the Orcs are not waiting and I am sure everyone would feel much more comfortable if they were gone."

Salnor nodded and the two ran off in the direction the Orcs had last been seen. 

Elrohir looked at his brother. "What happened?"

Elladan shifted Estel's weight so that he could hold him in a more comfortable position. "Estel ran through the bushes and collided with my knee. I think he might have a bruise on his head."

Estel squirmed in Elladan's grasp. He wasn't too happy about being held when he could be playing. "Down! Down now!"

Elrohir chuckled. "I think he feels fine."

Elladan smiled feeling relieved. He put Estel on the ground and watched the little boy rush over to the stream. Elladan looked back at Elrohir and frowned. "Why are you so wet?"

Elrohir blushed. "Estel and I jumped in the puddles."

Elladan raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Elrohir squirmed. "Do not do that, you look like Ada."

Elladan laughed and draped his arm around Elrohir's shoulders. "Nay brother, I cannot achieve that look."

"Do you want to?" Elrohir teased. 

Elladan grinned. "No, not really."

The twins laughed. 

There was a small splash behind them.

"Oops," Estel said quietly. 

Elladan and Elrohir spun around and their mouths fell open. Estel was sitting in the middle of the stream covered in mud, water weeds, and twigs. It looked as though he had just stepped into the stream and had slipped. 

Estel got up and walked out of the water. He was shivering slightly from the cold but he looked happy. He ran over to Elrohir and hugged him tightly around his legs. "Nice," he muttered.

Elrohir groaned and Elladan howled with laughter. "Looks like both of you are going to need a bath when we get back to the house Elrohir."

"We have an hour or so before we must return to the house for the midday meal." Elrohir said. He looked down at his breeches and could see he had mud from his thigh to his ankle. 

Elladan went over to his twin. "Bend down a little 'Ro."   

Estel looked up at Elladan and Elrohir. "'Ro?" 

Elrohir bent down like his brother had told him to and looked at Estel. "What are you doing 'Dan?" Elladan pulled some sticks out of Elrohir's hair. "Oh."

Estel tugged on Elrohir's arm. "'Ro?"

Elrohir looked at the child and smiled. "Yes, Estel?"

Estel sat on the floor frowning.

Elladan chuckled. "I think he wanted to know what ''Ro' meant Elrohir." 

Elrohir chuckled as well. "That makes sense. We never did tell him we had names." 

"I think now might be a good time," Elladan commented. 

"Estel," Elrohir said, trying to capture Estel's attention. 

Estel looked up at Elrohir. "Yes?"

Elladan beamed. "He learned his name."

"_He_ is a human, not an animal Elladan." Elrohir snapped. 

Elladan frowned at Elrohir. "Are you alright?"

Elrohir nodded. He was slightly tired, Estel had worn him out and it was still morning! "Yes, sorry."

Elladan smiled and continued to pull things out of Elrohir's hair and off of his clothes.

Estel looked at Elrohir. "'Ro?"

Elrohir looked up. "Yes, Estel?"

Estel jumped up and down as though he had just discovered the answer to an incredibly tough equation. He jumped on top of Elrohir getting mud all over the place. "Got you!"

Elrohir laughed and wrestled with Estel. He took care not to hurt the little boy and Estel's giggled. 

Estel pushed himself away from Elrohir and went over to Elladan. For a person who had met the twins only the night before, he had no trouble telling them apart. "Play please."

Elladan looked at Elrohir who was nodding. "Alright Estel," he said.

Estel smiled and tagged Elladan. "Catch me!" he ran back on the path and Elladan walked quickly so that he wasn't too close behind Estel. 

Elrohir picked himself up off the ground and followed his two brothers. He smiled contentedly to himself and walked slowly down the path. He looked down at his clothes, his father was not going to be pleased and neither were the servants. He knew Taurnil was going to be angry with him for tracking mud into the house, but he didn't care. He was too happy to care. 


	6. Nightmares

**A/N Sorry guys, I was in ****Paris**** all week and I haven't had time to update or use a computer. I hope I don't have any angry readers. I am really sorry! Oh, my friend jacquelinestel is really really good. I suggest you check her out if you want a really good twin and young Estel story. SO GOOD! The link is on my favorite stories list.**

**Chapter 6: Nightmares**

When Elladan and Elrohir brought Estel into the house all three of them were filthy. They all had cheerful grins on their faces and were laughing. Elladan and Elrohir had removed their shoes and had helped Estel take his off as well.

Elrohir was holding the muddy child because Estel kept sitting down he was so tired. They had missed lunch but they weren't hungry anyway. They had fed Estel some berries when they were on the trail and now he was falling asleep.

"Mummy?" He looked around for his mother. Whenever it was time for him to fall asleep his mother was near him. The elves continued to tell him she was gone but he wasn't sure what that meant. She normally was gone for short periods of time, so he figured she was out in the woods. He wanted her now and he kept squirming around to look for her.

"Estel, she is gone. She will not come when you call," Elrohir told him in Elvish.

Elladan looked at his brother, confused. "Should you not be speaking Common?"

Elrohir shook his head. "Ada said only Elvish."

Estel seemed to understand some of what Elrohir told him and tears welled up in his eyes. "Daddy here?"

Elrohir shook his head sadly. They were back where they had been the night before. "He is gone too tithen-pen."

Estel started to cry; the tears leaving tracks on his dirty cheeks. "Want Mummy; sleepy."

"We need to give him a bath," Elladan commented.

"You two need to take a bath as well," The twins turned around to see their father along with Glorfindel and Erestor. "What have you been doing that made you so dirty?"

Estel looked up at the sound of the voice and tried to get out of Elrohir's hold. He stretched his arms out towards Elrond. "Hold you!" he shrieked.

Glorfindel smiled at his friend. "Estel is giving you an order my lord." He snickered.

Erestor smiled at the two old friends and shook his head at their bantering.

Elrond looked at the muddy child in Elrohir's arms and took him. He didn't mind getting his robe dirty or the rest of his clothes. He held the child close to him. He stroked the muddy hair and turned back to his sons. "I would expect for Estel to become this filthy, but pray tell why you two fared no better."

"We were having fun and did not notice how dirty we had become," Elrohir mumbled.

Elladan blushed crimson. "Sorry Ada, we got caught up in playing with Estel."

Elrond smiled. He hadn't seen his sons looked so happy and playful in years; other than the pranks they played on Glorfindel, of course. "It is fine ionath-nin. Go clean up and be down for supper in three hours."

The twins nodded and walked to their separate rooms to take a bath.

Erestor looked at Elrond. "I must go find those scrolls, if you will excuse me."

Elrond nodded to his advisor. "Of course, of course, go ahead."

Erestor nodded and walked to the library to work on the scrolls.

Glorfindel looked at Elrond. "Would you like me to have someone fill up a bathing tub for Estel?"

Elrond nodded. "Thank you."

Glorfindel smiled "No problem. You might want to change your robe when you finish bathing Estel, it looks slightly unclean." That was one of the biggest understatements Glorfindel had ever made.

Elrond's once pale green robe now had mud coating it where Estel was cuddled up to him. Elrond chuckled. "I will change my clothes when I finish with Estel. I am going to get wet after bathing him I do not want to change now."

Glorfindel just smiled. "He is already your son."

Elrond had a happy look on his face and his eyes were full of love for the little boy he held in his arms. "That he is. I will never take the place of his parents though."

Glorfindel nodded. "I know, but you will be his father. He will not remember his birth parents Elrond; he will love you like your other children do."

Elrond smiled slightly. "I must write to Arwen this evening. I must tell her about Estel."

Glorfindel agreed. "Yes, I am sure she will be happy to know."

Elrond sighed. "She will not come to visit though. She refuses to come to Imladris since Celebrian sailed."

Glorfindel squeezed Elrond's shoulder. "She still loves her family dearly, just give her time."

Elrond nodded and hugged Estel who was drifting off into sleep. "Please ask one of the servants to bring hot water for Estel's bath."

"I will," Glorfindel walked down the hall and stopped the first servant he saw.

Elrond held Estel to his chest and walked towards Estel's room. He needed to get clothes for the boy. Estel had his hands wrapped inside of Elrond's robes and the elf lord just cuddled the boy closer. What Glorfindel said what correct; he would be the father to this child. Elrond kissed the muddy, sweaty head. Elrond walked into Estel's room and picked up a tunic and some breeches. The seamstresses had managed to sew three new tunics and four new breeches for Estel that day. Elrond was incredibly grateful to them for what they had done and for working so quickly. "Estel? Are you awake, tithen-pen?"

Estel lifted his head to gaze sleepily at Elrond. He then tucked his head over Elrond's shoulder and smiled. "Nice."

Elrond smiled to himself and walked from the room and towards the bathing chamber. He held a tunic and breeches in one arm, and the sleeping boy in the other. Estel needed a nap, bath, and food. He had to bathe the child now; he would not let him get in bed when he was caked in mud.

Glorfindel walked towards Elrond. "I had them fill the bathing tub in your room. It should be full by now," he eyed the semi-awake boy. "I hope you do not come out too wet, Elrond. I think those twin terrors of yours proved how horrible tired children are in a bath."

Elrond chuckled. "Aye, the twins were a handful."

Glorfindel looked at Elrond with disbelief. "Were a handful? They still are a handful mellon-nin. Or have you forgotten all of their 'little harmless pranks'?"

Elrond laughed. "Well, perhaps Estel will be different." He knew in his heart that Estel would more than likely become like Elladan and Elrohir.

Glorfindel looked wickedly at Elrond. "Sweet Eru, Elrond." He shook his head. "All children are corrupted when they meet the twins."

Elrond was laughing openly now but he stopped so that he could attempt a glare. "Stop, you are going to make me drop Estel."

Estel was eyeing the two adult elves with a look that said clearly 'you two are odd'. He decided he wanted Glorfindel to hold him now; he liked the look of the blond elf. He fidgeted in Elrond's hold until he could stick his arms out to Glorfindel. "Hold you!"

Elrond grinned wickedly at his friend. "I think Estel is giving you an order now, Lord Glorfindel."

Glorfindel shook his head and took the muddy child from Elrond. He jiggled the child a little and walked down the hall with Elrond. "You tired of having your adar hold you?"

Estel looked confused. He had understood most of what Glorfindel had said to him, but he didn't understand 'adar'. "Adar?" he asked.

Elrond shook his head at Glorfindel. "I doubt he will know that word. He seems to be understanding most Elvish words though."

Estel kicked Glorfindel's side. "Adar?" he pressed. He wanted the meaning of the word.

"Ow! You little monster," Glorfindel chuckled. "Adar means father."

Estel's eyes watered, he wanted his father. "Daddy," he whimpered.

Glorfindel bit his lip and looked at Elrond. "I am sorry."

Elrond shook his head and took Estel from Glorfindel. "You go help Erestor with those scrolls. I will help Estel."

Normally Glorfindel would have protested against paperwork, but right now he wanted to avoid a tantrum. "I will see you later."

Elrond watched as his friend walked briskly down the hall. He returned his gaze to the whimpering child in his arms. "Estel, child your father will not return."

Estel looked up at Elrond, tears spilling down his filthy cheeks. "Why?" he asked in Elvish.

Elrond noticed that Estel was using Elvish and he smiled. It was good that the child could learn languages to quickly. He decided that when Estel was fluent enough they would continue with his Westron. "Estel, your father has gone. He will not be coming back."

"Why?" Estel pressed.

Elrond didn't know if he could tell a two-year-old what had happened to his parents. "Estel, your father died; your mother too. They loved you, but they are gone."

Estel didn't know the full concept of death. His parents hard tried to explain it to him but he didn't get it. He was too young to understand. He did grasp most of the concept, though. He started to cry even harder because he did know that when someone died they didn't come back to play. "I want them!"

Elrond nodded. "I know, but they are gone." He kept his voice soft and light. He didn't want to scare the child any more. "Estel," he said seriously. "Do you want to stay here?"

Estel said nothing but simply nodded his head. He didn't know these people, but he liked them. They had been nice to him so he wanted to stay. "Yes."

Elrond hugged the toddler close to his chest and walked into the bathing room. He knew Estel would not longer ask for his parents. The look that had crossed the child's face when he had heard that his parents were dead had been horrific. The child knew what death was. Elrond doubted he knew exactly what it meant, but Estel seemed to understand that it meant the person wasn't coming back. He knew that there would be nightmares, though. All children had nightmares after something horrific.

Inside of the bathing room Elrond placed the tunic and breeches on a stool that was farthest away from the tub. He doubted that Estel would splash too much since he was so tired, but he wanted to be sure.

Estel looked at the water and then up at Elrond. "Please, no bath." He begged. He was too tired to actually fight, but he hoped…

Elrond shook his head. "You must be clean, Estel."

Estel sighed and allowed Elrond to remove his clothes. "Bubbles?" he asked hopefully.

Elrond chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Estel."

Estel smiled at Elrond. He lifted his arms up, waiting for Elrond to put him in the bathtub.

Elrond lifted the little boy and placed him in the tub. Estel's face was covered in dirt, and you could see where the tears had rolled down his cheeks. Elrond took one of his small oil bottles and poured a little less than a third of it into the tub. It was lavender oil and it would make the water bubbly.

Estel splashed slightly, managing to get foam in Elrond's hair. Estel beamed at the Elf who looked down at him fondly. "No more bath," Estel declared. He stood up and tried to climb out.

Elrond quickly picked up the slippery child and put him back in the tub. "No, Estel. Do not get out. You are not clean yet."

Estel folded his arms across his chest and pouted while Elrond finished washing the incredibly dirty boy. "Now out!"

Elrond shook his head. He knew better than to let the child boss people around. "Estel, stop it."

Estel stuck out his tongue and splashed Elrond, but he didn't ask to be taken out of the water again.

Elrond sighed; he had forgotten how bratty tired children acted. He quickly finished washing Estel and took him out of the bath to dry him. He wrapped a towel around Estel and rubbed him down gently.

Estel cuddled Elrond when he dried him off. "Ahh, nice."

Elrond looked fondly at the little boy and kissed his head. "Are you sleepy?"

Estel looked up at Elrond through his long, dark lashes. Water droplets hung from them, giving his eyes a very wet look. "Sleepy."

Elrond smiled and picked up the tunic from the other side of the room. He grabbed the other clothes and dressed Estel quickly. Elrond removed his filthy robe; underneath it was a clean tunic. "Are you ready to go rest?"

Estel nodded and raised his hands to be carried. "Hold you," he whispered sleepily.

Elrond complied. He wasn't going to carry the boy everywhere, but when Estel was tired, he didn't mind.

Estel rested his head against Elrond's shoulder and fell asleep quickly.

Elrond walked from the room carrying the sleeping child. He knew Estel would only sleep for a few hours before he was up and bursting with energy. Elrond was happy to have a child in the house again. It was going to be good for everyone to have the happy spirits of a child around.

He entered Estel's room and placed the little boy on the bed. Estel was so tired he didn't move when Elrond put him down. "Sleep, tithen-pen. I will be waiting for you to wake." Elrond whispered to the sleeping boy.

**Reviewer Responses:**

** Shadowfaxgal27: I wish I could have Estel as a little brother too! I think he is the sweetest little thing and I would love to have him around my house as well. Sorry I couldn't update when I was in ****Paris****! Thanks for reading!**

** Chloe Amethyst: Heehee, yes I have noticed that children have a knack for getting into things they shouldn't. I've been picking my mom's brain trying to find out useful things for my story. She has been very helpful! Heehee the creek. Oh how I loved the creek when I was little…or rather the ocean. I grew up on an island so water was a place I loved to play in. (I still love it, it is so much fun!) I'm really happy you are enjoying this. Sorry about taking so long to update! Thanks for reading!**

** Sangfroid: Heehee thank you for the compliment! blushes those always make me feel good. I know, I am taking a break from most of my usual angst and attempting to write a sweet fic…not that angst won't be thrown in! Oh kids are amazing with languages. The thing is they also lose them fast. Everyone does. Ok, I will have to start checking the MC yahoo group for reviews. I try to avoid the insanity as best I can, hence the reason I am on mellon-fic mailing list to my direct e-mail! I really hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

** Leggylover03: Heehee I am happy you like the fluff! I enjoy writing it so you will see much more in future chapters. I want people to have something fluffy to read before I begin to post my new angsty fic. insane cackle Thanks for reading!**

** Chibi noin: Yes…the amusement part. I liked writing that. it made me smile. sighs yes I wish I was as quick as a little kid. Aw well, age does bring a bunch of troubles. Thanks for reading!**

** Jacquelinestel: I know! Little kids learning so fast are really amazing. His older sister (she's nine) is having a harder time learning the language but she is getting good.**** I feel bad for my aunt and uncle who barely speak it. Little more than ****'hola' 'gracias' and 'bien'. I hope you don't mind that I put your thing above; I want people to know how good you are! One of the reasons your fic is on my favorites list. Thanks for reading!**

**Beling****: Heehee, glad you are enjoying it so much. I hope you continue to like it! Thanks for reading!**

**Haldir's**** Heart and Soul: Yes, Elrohir is a sweetie. He is the patient one. - I hope you continue to enjoy my story; I always love to read your reviews! Thanks for reading!**

** Catmint: Sorry for the quibbles! My friend is the one who is helping me look this over but I am trying. Sorry! I hope you like this chapter; I will send you the chapters to be beta read to my next fic soon! Thanks for reading!**

** Lady Jaina: Aw thank you for the compliment! I am really enjoying this fic too. I hope you continue to like it, I love having such wonderful readers! Thanks for reading!**

** A Sly Fan: Thanks, I am happy you think it's cute! Thanks for reading!**

** Someone Reading: Oh I love writing the scenes between the brothers. It is fun to write about Elrohir and Estel playing together. I really do enjoy it. I can see them having brotherly love for one another (who wouldn't love the kid?) Heehee puddles and Hide-and-go-seek. (I hated that game when I was little! I preferred stuck in the mud) Thanks for reading!**

** BabeyRachey: Thank you! I am so happy you like this fic. I am trying really hard to update fast, I just got back in the country two hours ago so I am trying to get this posted as fast as possible so I don't feel guilty! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**

** Alariel: Oh yes, he was an imp. Oh I know, he is so adorable! I would like to have a little brother like him just to play with until it was time for his nap. sighs Yes, a light heart is something he will keep. I hope you continue to enjoy, thanks for reading!**


	7. Little Estel

**A/N for those of you whom are reading my other LotR fics, I hope you like them. They are both drawing to a close sighs but I have another one already started. I hope you will all like that one! This one, however, will not end for a good long time. Heehee, I enjoy it too much. It is my comic relief.**

**Chapter 7: Little Estel**

Elrohir finished washing and changing so he headed towards Estel's bedroom. He wanted to be with the child when he woke up, he didn't want him to be alone.

He pushed the door opened to the bedroom, and was surprised to see his father sitting there. He noted that Elrond had mud smeared down his robes and his hair had suds in it. "Ada, you need to change," Elrohir said kindly.

Elrond looked down and his clothes and sighed. "I forgot how hard it was to have a child in the house." He shook his head and got to his feet. "Stay with him, he will be scared if he wakes up and no one is here."

Elrohir nodded. "I will, do not worry, Ada."

Elrond smiled and squeezed Elrohir's shoulder. Before he left the room he looked over at Elrohir. "If he wakes up from a nightmare, because I think he will, comfort him."

Elrohir was about to ask how he was supposed to comfort him, but his father had already left. He turned back to the little boy and dragged a chair closer to the bed. He stroked Estel's hair, whispering to him.

Estel began to shake. Tears were rolling down his chubby cheeks and he began to sob in his sleep. "MOMMY!" He screamed.

Elrohir gathered the boy up in his arms and held him. "Shh, tithen pen, shh," he whispered. "It is safe, little Estel. I am here."

Estel nestled into Elrohir's shirt and cried softly. He knew his mother was gone, the elves had told him repeatedly that she was not coming back. He lifted his face to gaze into Elrohir's eyes. "Hold you," he whispered. "Hold you tight." He hugged Elrohir tightly and nestled his head into the crook of Elrohir's arm.

Elrohir got onto Estel's bed and lay down with Estel in his arms. He began to hum a song, hoping to put the Estel back to sleep.

Estel leaned his head on Elrohir's chest and quickly fell asleep in Elrohir's strong arms. The last noise he made, before he began to breathe rhythmically, was a sigh of contentment.

Elrohir held his little brother, soon he was asleep himself. Holding his brother tightly in his arms was a wonderful feeling, he loved it.

Elladan walked down the hall and towards Estel's bedroom. He had gotten some food from the kitchens. He wasn't sure if the child would want to sit at the dining table with all of the people in the house.

He opened the door, setting the food down on a nearby table. He looked around the room and a smile touched his lips when he saw his twin curled up with Estel. Taking a blanket from a nearby chair, he draped it over his two younger brothers.

Elladan wasn't tired, so he sat in one of the chairs and nibbled at the food he had brought for Elrohir, Estel, and himself. Elrohir stirred and his eyes began to move, signaling to Elladan that he was awake now.

"'Dan?" He was confused as to where he was.

"'Ro?" Elladan smirked. The confusion on his brother's face was priceless.

Elrohir looked next to him on the bed and his eyes softened when he saw Estel. He hadn't noticed the little boy whom had been sleeping on his chest. It had felt so right having Estel in his arms that he hadn't even noticed. "We should let him sleep…"

Elladan nodded. "I think we wore him out."

Elrohir grinned. "Food?"

"Yes, I brought some for all three of us. I saw Ada on the way down to dinner; he said we were excused if we stay out of trouble for the night." Elladan chuckled.

Elrohir laughed and got up to get some of the food from Elladan. "Ada knows us too well."

"He ought to, he did raise us!" Elladan grinned at his twin.

"True," Elrohir commented.

Estel began to move around on the bed as though searching for Elrohir. When he couldn't find him, he began to wail.

Elrohir quickly went over to the child. "Estel, I am right here. Shh."

Estel immediately went to Elrohir's arms and held onto him tightly. "Scary!" He cried, talking about the nightmare.

"I know, it was just a dream though," Elrohir soothed. "You will be fine, I promise, Estel."

Elladan watched in amazement as his brother comforted the little boy. "You are good with him."

Elrohir smiled and walked over to the chair, holding Estel's hand. "He is a good child."

Estel climbed into Elrohir's lap and lifted his arms up to grab the food out of Elrohir's hands. He didn't succeed and only managed to get carrots on the floor. "Oops!" he covered his mouth with his hands and began to giggle.

Elrohir picked the carrots off of the floor and put them next to the plate. He then grabbed a piece of cooked carrot and handed it to Estel. "Try it."

Estel put it in his mouth and chewed on it. Soon he was asking for more.

Elladan chuckled as he watched his twin feed the little boy. "What time is it getting to be?" He looked out the window and noticed that the sun had set hours before.

"Do you want to play, Estel?" Elrohir asked grinning.

"Sure," Estel responded enthusiastically.

Elladan quickly fetched a soft toy from the shelf and handed it to Estel. "Here, Estel."

Estel beamed at him and took the toy. "Play with me, 'Dan and 'Ro," he commanded.

Elrohir raised his eyebrows. "He learns quickly."

"Aye, that he does," Elladan agreed.

Another hour passed and soon Estel was rubbing his eyes to show he was sleepy. He was yawning, but would not allow the twins to put him in bed.

"Estel," Elladan warned. "It is time for you to sleep."

Estel crossed his arms. "No!"

"You grab him and toss him to me," Elrohir said. He had an idea and he thought it just might work.

Elladan nodded and quickly picked the child up and tossed him to his twin. Elrohir was only two feet away, so he wasn't worried about dropping Estel.

"Got you!" Elrohir teased before he popped Estel in bed and covered him.

Estel sighed resignedly. "Fine."

Elrohir and Elladan picked up the few toys that were on the ground, along with the food. When they had finished they returned to Estel's bedside and watched the little boy fall asleep.

"He is so adorable," Elladan commented.

"He is such a wonderful child," Elrohir agreed.

"You both need to get rest." Lord Elrond was standing in the doorway and looked none too happy to see his sons still awake. "It is past midnight, you two should be sleeping," he scolded.

"We are old enough to know when to go to bed, Ada," Elrohir said quietly.

Elrond smiled at his son. "Sometimes you do not know when it is time for you to rest. I know you would like to watch him sleep, but you two need rest almost as much as he does."

They nodded. Their father was right; they were tired and needed rest.

"Go on, go to bed. You will be able to play with him tomorrow," Elrond chided.

They walked towards the door.

Elrohir turned around to smile at his father. "Estel _was_ a good name for him. He is the hope."

Elrond smiled at his son. "Good night, Elrohir."

Elrohir walked towards his father and gave him a tight hug. "I love you, Ada."

"I love you too, Elrohir. Now go to bed," Elrond said softly. He watched his son walk away. He was proud of the people his twin sons had become. As he turned to look at Estel, he hoped that the little boy would turn out well. "Sleep well, ion-nin, sleep well, little Estel."

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Jacquelinestel: Heehee, don't worry about the chapters. You finished the fic and that's all that matters. JUST HURRY WITH THE NEXT ONE!!!! I love the "Hold you!" parts too. They are adorable.**

**Catmint: The corruption part is one of my favorite parts too. Heehee.**

**Chibi noin: Heehee, of course you can dream about being young again. Oh thank you once again for praising me on writing Estel. I don't have a little kid around me much so I am trying to remember my cousin Jackie. She talked a lot and was really special. I haven't seen her in about a year, but she was adorable. I hope you continue to enjoy it! **

**Lil-whitelighter111488: No, I don't think I did get your last review…I checked for it!!! I might have gotten it when I was posting. I am sorry I missed it! I don't think I am going have Arwen appear. She will write though. I might show her in Lorien, but she won't be in Rivendell.**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Heehee I am looking forward to writing about the pranks! I just have to get him over his nightmares first. Poor little guy!**

**Someone Reading: ****Paris**** was wonderful!!! I am so happy you liked this chapter! I am so happy you like the interaction between the characters. I hope I have captured them well enough. I hope you like this chapter a lot. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Zammy: I didn't update as soon as I would have liked, but I did update! I hope you like it!**

**BabeyRachey: I want to cuddle Estel too! His parents died sniffles he will learn to love his elven family though. I hope you like this!**

**Alina Archer: Oh I love little Estel. He is such a sweety. **

**Lady Jania: Thanks for the praise. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Leggylover03: I hope you liked this chapter. I know I didn't update quickly but I have finals to study for. School is almost over does a happy dance YIPEE!!! Anyways…I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Shadowfaxgal7: Heehee, everyone loved the corrupted part. I love it too! Estel is a cutie! I hope you like this. Thanks for reading!**

**Velvet12: Oh there will be more chapters!!! Many more!! Don't you worry! I hope you like this! I don't end a fic until I tell you it is almost over.**

**K: I didn't manage a fast update, sorry! I am happy you love the story.**

**Coolio02: The corruption part is the favorite!!! Heehee, everyone loved that! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
